Hope: Lost and Found
by Dwittz
Summary: Ash and Serenas wedding is approaching, and Misty has lost all hope...or..has she?
1. Despair

**Hey guys! I'm now an amourshipper. Or...Am I...Mwahahaha. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Readers: Not this s*** routine again.**

Pov: I guess 1st person.

"Misty, It's alright. There's plenty of fish in the sea. You'll move on! I promise!"

I continued sobbing. The news hit me horribly. My hope...was dashed. My already aching heart was shattered in a million pieces. Every single one of those horrible pieces piercing me, causing me to ache, second after second.

"You...couldn't experience..heartbreak, May! You have Drew..."

May, instead of replying to me, sat down next to me, and gave me a hug.

"It's going to be alright. It's going to be okay."

"I..i can never love again!"

"Hey, what about that guy Ash used to fight with...Gary!"

"No...I cant. He'll be too much like Ash..."

"Forget about Ash! Move on with your life!"

"I can't! He's the only guy i've ever loved."

"This is going to be hard...You want some ice cream?"

I nodded.

"Be right back!"

I sat back down in my corner, with thoughts rushing through my mind like hundreds of Jolteons.

_He just HAD to propose, didn't he? _

_**Flashback-**_

_It had been a wonderful birthday party for Ash. Everyone eat cake, danced, (Which I stayed out of.), and played pin the tail on the donkey. But when the time came for present opening, The shocker came. _

"_Ah! A new clock from Brock, a new Ultra Ball from Misty, a love ball from Serena, tehee, a new Exp. Share from Gary,Ketchup from Pikachu, A Big Book of Pokemon from May and Max, A photo book from Iris and Cilan! Thanks guys."_

"_Mmhmm" we all mumbled, as we eat cake._

"_Serena..I have a present for you." he said._

"_For...me? But It's your birthday!"_

"_Best time to give presents, isn't it?"_

"_Umm...I guess."_

_Ash pulled out a little black box, all of the crowd gasped. Is this really happening? Please Arceus, no!_

_Ash knelt in front of Serena, and started speaking._

"_Serena, the love of my life, I love you so dear, and I was wondering, if you'd marry me?"_

_NOOOOO!_

"_Yes, Ash! YES!"_

_This can't be happening, this can't be happening!_

_I ran out, tears falling, May chasing, and drove all the way back to Cerulean, crying. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Umm...Misty? You alright?"

My best friends voice snapped me back to reality.

"Yea...just..thinking."

"Be strong, Misty. You can do it. The Cerulean City Gym Leader, Example of Badassery. You can deal with a little heartbreak!"

"I..I can't, May! I cant! He was, and always will be, the only man I've ever loved!"

"Believe in yourself. Cmon, Misty!"

I continued sobbing. How could he do this to me? Even Delia thought we were to be together someday. I've hinted I loved him so many times. He is so dense! That dense idiot! Why do I love him so much! I hate him!

"I..I think i need to sleep, May."

"Okay. I'll sleep on the couch, okay?"

"Okay..."

That night, I sobbed until I fell asleep out of exhaustion.

**That's the end of chapter 1..chappie 2 up tomorrow. Sorry if I made Misty a bit..obsessed. Apologies. Anyway, please review, and participate in the poll on my profile! Talk to ya later!**


	2. Hope?

**Hello again, my lovelies! I'm writing at 3:00AM, on a school day, while sick. You're lucky that I've been hit with inspiration once more, dammit!**

Pov: 1st Person

Another day at the office for good ol' Doc Brock. I grabbed my magikarp and cheese sandwich, and began nomming down on it. I love lunch breaks.

As I was reaching to grab some of my Tauros Energy Stimulant Juice, my little sister, yelled in my room.

"BROCK! ASH ON LINE 2!"

I waved at my temporary secretary, and grabbed my phone.

"Hey, Brock."

"Mwablasha"

"Huh?"

I gulped my food immediately, clearing my throat, and spoke once more.

"Sorry. Lunch Break. What's up?"

"Brock...I've been feeling, strange recently. I feel kinda sick."

"Symptoms?"

"I fell...sorta empty. Like..there's something missing? Especially around my heart. It feels like theres a hole there, a hole that needs to be filled. It aches, Brock! Day after day i deal with it. I just dont know what's wrong! I've talked to Serena, she doesn't know what's up, so I decided to call you, incase you know what's up."

I listened to Ash rambling about this "ache around his heart" intently. Perhaps...Nah. He wouldn't have heartbreaks, he proposed to Serena a little over 3 months ago! Incase...

"Ash..I have a theory. It seems a bit, extreme, but it's a theory none the less. I believe you...are suffering from, per say, heartache."

"Heartache? What disease is that? How long do I have?"

"It's not a disease, but...I really don't know how to explain it. Let's see...how do you feel about Serena recently? And be completely and utterly honest."

"Well...something seems..wrong, Brock. Like..it seems wrong to be marrying her. It's really weird. Whenever i've thought about it, the weird chest thingy comes back! Sometimes I feel...like loving her, it's wrong, and there's someone out there, that i'm tearing apart."

I mumbled something unconsciously about there sure as hell being a person.

"What! Whattya mean?"

"Nothing! This is your session, not my interrogation of dumb subconscious things i say! Now, Continue!"

"Well...Sometimes, I dream, I dream of a girl...with fire for hair...I..really dont know, Brock. It's really confusing."

Misty, you are going to owe me SO goddamn much!

"Well, Ash. I gotta go. Follow you heart, Ash!"

"Th...thanks, Brock. Cya later..."

As Ashs picture faded, I grabbed my phone, and immediately texted a few words.

********  
As Misty stood in front of her fireplace, eating a bowl of cereal, her Pokegear buzzed, for a text, apparently, from Brock, and it read

_There is hope._

**Chappie over. Im tired. Sleep. **

***Falls over, immidiatly falling asleep.***


	3. Big Day

_**OoOoOOooOooOoO**_

**Welcome, one and all, to Chappie 3, the Chappie before the Finale of 'Hope: Lost and Found!' If this story is really really crappy remember, i've been really sick recently, and I'm posting stories because I wub u guys :3 ON WITH THE STORY, JIMBO THE MEOWTH!**

**DISCLAIMER: Look, guys. If you don't like naughty words, dont read this chappie, also, if you dont like an obsessed Misty...well..dont read it. I usually made Ash the obsessed one but, for a change, Misty gets the obsessive wand today! Now, Jimbo, Quit with the A/Ns and get on with the story, dammit!**

It was a wonderful and shining day for most, but for me, it was a dark, stormy excuse for a morning. Today was the day Ash and that...that freaking bitch were to be married. I've grown to hate Serena...but I knew that it wasn't her fault that I was in love with her fiance, and soon to be husband. My feelings were irrational and immature, but I still detested her from stealing Ash away from me. I've been waiting 2 months to see what this "Hope" Brock was talking about in his text, but no cigar. I still don't know what he meant, I've confronted him about it on several occasions, but all he would say is to "Wait until the big day. We'll see what happens".

"MISTYY! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

My thoughts were immidiatly cleared by my best friends voice.

"Sorry May! I'm just...thinking."

I heard steps running up the stairs of the gym, and my door opening.

"Misty, cmon. You've been doing well for the last 2 and a half months! As they say, Cerulean Strong!"

I grabbed a tissue from my tissue box (10th in the last 2 months) and started dabbing my watering eyes.

"May, I'm not sure if I can go."

May sighed. She grabbed my shoulder, and turned me around to see my face.

"Look, Misty. Brock told me what this "hope" is. And it is crucial you come to the wedding for our plan to unravel."

"What's the plan?"

"It's also crucial for me not to tell you incase you mess it up big time."

I glared at my friend with my signature "Death-Glare", but surprisingly, she seemed unflinched.

As I was about to mutter something about her secret, she talked first.

"Now, Misty, are you ready? Drew is going to be driving us there."

"Yea...I guess."

"Let's hit the road!"

**End to the chappie. Sorry if it kinda sucked, it's sorta a filler between the wedding and the sulking. Sorry. And, my brain exploded a few times during this, considering i'm sick and this is a strain to my intellectual prowess. Anyway, review, participate on poll on profile, and whatever idgaf. Anyway, see you guys later! Pokeshippers, Unite!**


	4. Wedding

**Hey guys! I just wanted to have a quick apology! I've been having some computer issues lately, and that's why I haven't updated in like a week! Now, dont worry guys! Im back! On with the finale of 'Hope: Lost And Found, Jimbo!"**

**Jimbo: Hey! LeggomyEggo doenst own da poke-a-mans! So no sueing please! Also, if your a serena fan, Im a MASSIVE douche to Serena in this chappie! So dont read it, dammit!**

The dark and dreary day continued. The rainclouds began crying small tears as we approached the PokeChurch.

"Alright ladies, we're here. I'll meet you at the benches, I gotta go park this car."

"Thanks, Drew! Cmon, Misty!"

"Alright."

I stepped out of the car, careful not to ruin my dress in the rain. May had loaned me a dress that she had. It was a wonderful milky blue dress, with little puffiness, and a medium sized skirt. I wore a belt around my waist, that was light yellow, with a dark blue buckle. I did enjoy the dress, but now wasn't the time for enjoying.

We approached the doors of the church, carefully avoiding the puddles of water set down by the clouds. It wasn't the perfect day for a wedding, but according to Dawn, the wedding coordinators thought it was "Good Enough".

We entered the hall, and began looking for a seat.

"May! May! Ova here!" I heard a familiar voice, Drew, say.

We sat down right next to Drew. May rested her head on her boyfriends shoulder, and he rested his head on her head. As for me, I just opened up my PokeGear and began playing Snake.

Sadly enough, I barely had any time to even get a few pellets before the ceremonies began.

Suddenly, the doors opened wide as Serena appeared, following Bonnie the Flower Girl. Serena was wearing a gorgeous white gown with wonderful designs all over her poffy skirt. She wore a very revealing veil that was 'covering' her face.

Suddenly, she stopped in the middle of the aisle.

"Where's Ash?" I heard her ask.

I looked over to the alter, and there was no Ash there.

Suddenly, a side door burst open, with a running, out of breath Ash revealing himself, and he ran to the Alter.

The crowd laughed, and Serena looked like she was about to slap Ash.

Serena suddenly calmed down, and continued walking down the aisle, with her father.

Serena and her father arrived at the alter, and her father began talking.

"You take good care of her, Ash?"

"I...I will, Fredrick."

I could here hesitation in Ashs voice. Something was wrong.

Serena stepped up to the alter, and the pastor began speaking.

"We are gathered here today, in front of lord Arceus, to wed these two lovers, in holy matrimony. If anyone has anything to say, object now, or stay silent."

I was incredibly tempted to object. I've even searched on PokeGoogle on the subject. But I decided not to.

The pastor began speaking again.

"Serena Baioretto Blossom, do you take, Ash 'Ashton' Satoshi Ketchum, as your lawfully wedded husband, to stand by his side, until death does us apart?"

"I do."

As Serena said her line, I noticed Mays fingers cross. 'Cmon cmon cmon Ash cmon!'

"Ash 'Ashton' Satoshi Ketchum, Do you take Serena Baioretto Blossom, as your lawfully wedded wife, to stand by her side, until death does apart?"

"I..I..I..."

"Ash?"

Ash suddenly clenched his fists.

"Ash, is everything alright?"

Ash suddenly yelled

"I DONT!"

The croud gasped and I heard May say "Aww healll yeaa!"

"Im so, so sorry Serena. I...I love someone else. I only thought I loved you because I was trying to forget...someone else!" Ash said

Serena looked like she was about to cry. I felt really sorry for her.

Ash jumped off the alter, and ran to the door, with Brock in to, and Serena crying in her best friend Clemonts arms.

_**Remember when I said it was gonna be the finale? Screw that. Another chappie coming up tonight or tommorow. THAT one will be the finale. Now, Im gonna get so much hate for being such a douche to Serena...I just didnt know what else to do. I enjoy her character, but I didnt know what to do without hurting her in some way! Srry! I was sorta planning to make someone else object the wedding, but decided against it. Now, begin the hate! Pokeshippers, Unite!**_


	5. Talk

**Hey guys! This is the finale, finally, and I just wanted to respond to one of my reviewers, by the name of 'Guest'. **

'_**pokeshipping is a tsundere shipping that always try to bash other shippings, ash won't love somebody who yells at him 24/7 so pokeshipping won't happen**_'

**First, dafaq does tsundere mean, someone tell me please...Second, I was only being a huge jerk to Serena because I couldn't find a way to make connections that wouldn't hurt Serena. As I said, I was trying to find an ending that involved someone else interrupting the wedding, or Serena herself stopping it. But I couldn't make it fit in the plot for the story. I apologize greatly for anyone offended by the story, I do like Serena as a character in X-Y, and I am not trying to bash her character. Thank you, now Jimbo, continue the story!**

**Jimbo: LeggomyEggo Doesn't own da pokemon! Muchas Gracias! VAMONOS!**

"Staryu! Use Swift!"

"Pidgey! Use Quick Attack!

It was a clear and brisk morning in the Cerulean Gym. 2 weeks have passed since the events at the wedding.

"Pidgey! GO FOR A STEEL WING!"

"What?"

The Pidgey landed a direct hit on Staryu, causing it to faint.

"STARYU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE CHALLENGER IS THE WINNER!"

I stepped off my platform. The days were long and I've defeated challenger after challenger. This one was different.

"Congradulations, kid. That pidgey sure is special."

"Thanks! I captured it a while ago, and my PokeDex said it had Steel Wing!"

"That's luck. Here is your cascade badge. You've earned it."

"Thanks!"

"Good luck on your journey!"

That kid had talent. He reminded me of someone...

I went up to the door, and turned the sign to closed. It's been a long day. Time for a nice bubblebath and a good nights rest. Suddenly, my PokeGear rang. I got a text.

From Brock.

_JENNYGIVESMEJOY69: Meet me at the Pewter Pub in front of the gym, 11 O' Clock. Dont miss it._

_WATERFLOWER189: Why?_

_JENNYGIVESMEJOY69: Just come, dammit!_

_WATEFLOWER189: Alright, jeez, ill come!_

_JENNYGIVESMEJOY189: GOOD! _

I put down the phone with thoughts racing through my head like a hundred Jolteons.

_Why does Brock want me to go to the pub so badly?_

_Why did he freak out?_

_Why is he still using that imbecile username?_

I didnt sleep well that night.

_Mmm. I love Tentacreul.. I love Ash...TentaAsh! No...nevermind..that's just...no. _

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

_Why is Pikachu beeping?_

Suddenly, I awoke.

The Alarm was beeping out of control.

_Why did I wake up..that dream was perfection. _

I threw the covers off of me and looked at the alarm clock.

10:45...

_Why did I have to do today? Oh yea. The Pub. What tim- oh. Oh Trubish! I have to see Brock at 11! _

Suddenly, my morning adrenaline kicked in. I threw the blankets off of me, threw my clothes on, and ran out the door, sprinting to the meeting location.

30 minutes passed. I was already 15 minutes late, and barely in Pewter City.

Suddenly, my PokeGear rang.

JENNYGIVESMEJOY69: MISTERIA MISTY KASUMI WATERFLOWER WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU.

WATERFLOWER189: *WHEEZE* IM IN PEWTER CITY IM 2 SECONDS AWAY FROM THE PUB, DAMMIT!

JENNYGIVESMEJOY69: WELL HURRY UP THEN!

I kept running and running. Thoughts still raced through my heads. As usual, I found my way to the pub within 30 seconds of Brock . I ran in, ordered a drink, and looked for Brock.

I located the brown-haired Pokémon Doctor, but I noticed something

There was someone else with him.

"Hey! Over Here!" Brock cried.

The raven-haired person turned around, only to yell

"MISTY!?"

"ASH?!"

Ash suddenly turned around to see Brock.

"BROCK I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE JUST US! AND YOU HAD TO BRING MISTY HERE!"

Brock, instead of replying immediately, smiled.

"You guys have a lot to talk about. Now, sit down Misty before we attract more attention." Brock said, hinting at the people staring at us.

I sat down immediately, and noticed my cheeks were overheating, and Ashs looked like a Octillery. Strange.

"Brock, please tell me why in the name of Arceus did you invite Misty here?"

"You guys have A LOT to talk about. A LOT! Now get talking."

"Brock, I can't, not here, not now."

"Do it, Ash."

Ash, continuing to look like a Human Scizor, began stuttering.

"I-uh-yo-erm-we-ug"

"Quit stuttering! Speak clearly!"

Ash suddenly began sweating, and began dabbing it off with a familiar handkerchief.

"You still have that thing?"

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't I? I mean, that's not important."

"What is important, is what were you going to say?"

"Well, I found out what, or whom I was talking about at the wedding."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I said I loved someone else, and I only loved Serena because I was trying to forget someone else?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I...I know whom I was talking about now."

My heart began racing.

"Wh-Who?"

He muttered something inaudible. Imbecile.

"Speak up, damn it!"

This time, he mumbled, but it was audible

"You..."

My heart skipped a beat.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you!"

I just continued frozen, Like an idiot.

"Alright, Brock, let's go. I can't stay here."

As Ash stood up, I regained my senses, grabbed Ash, and pulled him into a kiss.

_Dammit Brock. You're good. Really good. _

I pulled away.

"Does this mean..."

"Yea."

"Cool."

"One question."

"Yea?"

"What about Serena?"

Suddenly, Brock interrupted.

"I'll explain guys. Im good at this stuff."

"Thanks Brock."

And after that, we kissed once more. We've both been waiting for this for a long, long time. And it's finally come.

**Fluffyness, Activate! So, I finish the finale of this story. Not including epilogue. I admit, this is not my best work. At all. But...it's good enough. Stay tuned for the epilogue, folks! Now, I hope my inspiration holds out. I've been dealing with a writer's block, and it took almost a week for me to finish this chappie. Jeeeeez! Now, Epilogue Time!**


	6. Epilogue

**Okay, Epilogue time. Just...whatever. I don't own Pokemon blah blah blah.**

"So there ya are, John and Jaqueline. That's how Mommy and Daddy got together!"

"Dat was adowable!"

"Da-Da, I havwe a question."

"Yes, John?"

"Wat happened to the wady?"

"Haha, That's a story for another time."

...

"I guess now's a good time. Okay. so Uncle Brock talked to Serena, and told him about what happened. But surprises surprises, Serena discovered she was in love with Uncle Clemont instead! So we made up, and we are all friends to this day. Uncle Clemont and Auntie Serena are now married, and Mommy and Daddy are married. Everyone lived happily ever after."

"I swee." John said, as Jacqueline was wide-eyed with her eyes sparkling with enjoyment.

"Now kids, it's time to go to bed! We have a big day tomorrow! First day of school!"

"Awright Da-da! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, sweethearts!"

Ash walked out the door, only to be greeted by his blaze-haired wife.

"It turned out good, didn't it, Mist?"

"It sure did." Misty said, as she kissed him on the cheek.

**And so the long-ass 3,400 word story ends. Longest story in the history of Leggomyeggo. Anyway, as you may have noticed, i'm officially a supporter of GeekChicShipping. I dont know why, but I really like this ship! Anyway, I'm announcing a huge project called "The Trio". That's all im releasing. Now I need to sleep. Please check my profile to participate in my poll, and stuff. Alsoooooo, the first chappie of "The Trio" will be up tomorrow morning. Alsooo, I wanna thank all of ya for 6300 views on my stories...i love all of ya, ya silly waffles. Now that's enough authors notes. Goodnight Pokeshippers, Everywhere.**


End file.
